The game
by Kayazarami
Summary: La "relación" tan particular de Sesshômaru y Naraku no les afecta solo a ellos, ya que su principal regla es que, en su juego, todo vale. Ambos renunciaron a la felicidad en el pasado, pero quizás sean capaces de encontrarla el uno en el otro, inesperadamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:** Kayazarami

 **Pareja principal:** Sesshômaru/Naraku

 **Otras parejas:** InuYasha/Kôga (establecida), Sesshômaru/Miroku (juego), Naraku/Jakotsu (juego), Sesshômaru/InuYasha (pasado), Naraku/Byakuya (pasado), (más).

 **Advertencias:** yaoi (romance entre dos hombres), lemon, contenido bastante sexual, menciones de incesto (no realizado), romance, drama, tragedia, angustia, nadie muere, espero que final feliz, UA como una casa.

 **Notas:** _No debería_ publicar esto, pero está siendo una historia de escape de mi actual estado emocional. Voy a centrarme en esta historia hasta que la termine y luego espero pasar a mis pendientes, como Unrequited Love. Sí, a partir de ahora publico una a una hasta terminar, si no, no acabaré nunca.

 **Resumen:** La "relación" tan particular de Sesshômaru y Naraku no les afecta solo a ellos, ya que su principal regla es que, en su juego, todo vale. Ambos renunciaron a la felicidad en el pasado, pero quizás sean capaces de encontrarla el uno en el otro, inesperadamente.

 **Tipo de historia:** Long-fic de capítulos muy cortos. Para compensar, publicaré 5 para empezar.

 **Disclaimer:** No persigo fines comerciales/monetarios, los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

 **THE GAME**

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

 **Capítulo 1.**

Llega al apartamento agotado. Es viernes y el trabajo de oficina es más cansado que nunca desde que cada semana tiene que despedir a un trabajador. Y es una tarea que, como vicepresidente, no puede delegar en nadie más.

No es que le duela hacerlo, más bien le resulta divertido. Pero luego está el tedioso papeleo y la seguridad de que el antiguo trabajador demandará a la compañía. Y no hay cosa que más aborrezca que los juicios o los tribunales arbitrales.

Al entrar al pasillo se percata de que la luz del despacho blanco está encendida.

Es extraño, así que se asoma para encontrarse a su compañero de piso enfrascado en un enorme volumen sobre leyes. No lleva la chaqueta del traje y la corbata ha desaparecido. Usa unas gafas que no le gustan, pero que prefiere ponerse mientras lee que no usarlas en absoluto y luego necesitarlas todo el tiempo.

Hace una mueca y continúa por el pasillo, sin anunciar al otro su presencia.

Sabe que, cuando está así, podrían llover truenos y no se enteraría.

Se desviste en la enorme habitación y toma una ducha larga. Luego se sienta y desenreda su larguísimo cabello negro ondulado. Es un fastidio tratarlo y sería mucho más cómodo cortarlo, pero no es capaz de hacerlo, no con una apuesta de por medio.

Cortarlo es como perder. Y él odia perder.

Se prepara algo de cenar y después come mientras ve una película.

Le vibra el móvil en el bolsillo y sonríe ligera, sarcásticamente, mientras saca el aparato y compone un mensaje de respuesta en el chat correspondiente de WhatsApp. Ni siquiera necesita leer el mensaje que ha recibido para saber que decir.

 _No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. En tu cuerpo, en tus ojos, en tus hermosos labios. Cada segundo lejos de ti es un segundo desperdiciado._

Lo envía y no tarda en recibir una avergonzada respuesta.

Este es difícil. Le está costando más que de costumbre, porque está muy roto.

Por supuesto, es de sus favoritos.

Cuanto más complicado, mejor.

Pasa un rato más enviando y recibiendo mensajes y, cuando se cansa, se despide acarameladamente y apaga el televisor.

Al pasar de vuelta a la habitación ve que la luz del despacho continúa encendida y recuerda el último fraude fiscal del ministro de cultura que ha salido en los periódicos.

Más que probablemente su compañero está metido en el caso y le quedan muchas horas de trabajo.

Indiferente, se mete en la cama y apaga la luz.

Se queda dormido instantáneamente.

* * *

Lo despierta un calor asfixiante en su espalda. Siente los dientes clavarse en su nuca sin piedad, provocándole escalofríos, mientras unos fuertes brazos lo rodean. Sonríe con maldad.

Da media vuelta y choca sus bocas, devorando la contraria. Se posiciona encima de él y, tal como esperaba, su compañero no opone resistencia.

Deben ser las cinco de la mañana, ya no le quedan fuerzas para nada.

—Esta noche me perteneces —susurra, antes de empezar a quitarle la ropa.

Sesshômaru le mira, inexpresivo, bajo su cuerpo.

Y le clava las uñas en la espalda cuando se entierra en él.

 _TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Sesshômaru alza una ceja cuando Naraku le quita la tostada de la boca y se va comiéndose lo que queda de ella por el pasillo, abandonando el piso segundos después.

Ese puñetero siempre se despierta quince minutos antes de tener que empezar su jornada laboral y siempre sale corriendo del piso. Y siempre le roba el desayuno.

De ahí que, en su plato, queden las dos tostadas que consume habitualmente. Porque después de tanto tiempo viviendo juntos, siempre hace tres.

A veces una de ellas acababa estampada en la cara del moreno, otras en su estómago. Dependiendo de su estado anímico. En mañanas especialmente terribles, además de estrellarle la tostada en la cara, lo ducha con café.

Naraku nunca dice nada al respecto, pero cuando le está escurriendo el café por el cabello le brillan los ojos de la furia y siempre acaban los dos forcejeando hasta llegar a la ducha, en donde invariablemente tienen sexo de forma bastante agresiva.

Su relación, si es que puede catalogarse como tal, es así.

Sesshômaru acaba de desayunar justo cuando el móvil empieza a vibrar en la mesa. Lo mira con apatía para encontrarse con un cariñoso saludo matinal plagado de corazones en el maldito WhatsApp (esa aplicación es el mayor incordio de su vida).

Frunciendo el ceño, saca una diminuta agenta que siempre lleva en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y ojea distraídamente la lista de las mañanas que tiene anotadas para la fase tres de sus juegos. Él no es como Naraku, capaz de decir cualquier empalagosidad en cualquier momento y disfrutar de ello. Necesita orden y reglas, porque su parte favorita del juego no es precisamente la comunicación.

Escoge al fin una frase y la envía.

Ni siquiera se molesta en mirar la entusiastica respuesta que recibe escasos minutos después, solo se levanta, guarda el móvil en el bolsillo, toma su maleta del despacho blanco y cierra la puerta del piso tras él.

 _TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Naraku embiste contra el trasero bien dispuesto ante él con cuidado, despacio, siendo recompensado con largos y agónicos gemidos de su amante.

No disfruta particularmente del sexo amoroso, por no decir que le aburre bastante, pero es necesario. Es su primera vez juntos y le ha costado dos meses llegar a ese punto con Jakotsu, no va a tirar a la basura el tiempo invertido solo para tener sexo a su gusto.

Todo llegará, piensa, mientras continua lentamente haciéndole el amor a su última conquista.

* * *

Esa noche, llega sobre las cuatro al piso. Le ha mentido a Jakotsu, por supuesto. Ha fingido un muy alarmante accidente familiar para justificar su marcha. A estas alturas, es todo un experto mintiendo.

Programa su teléfono para que envíe durante las siguientes horas unos mensajes que ya ha utilizado con otros amantes, en otras ocasiones.

Todo está en silencio, así que o Sesshômaru está durmiendo o no ha llegado aún.

Silenciosamente deja su maletín en el despacho gris y se quita la ropa en el baño. Por si acaso Sesshômaru está en la cama, decide tomar una ducha sin mojarse el cabello.

Cuando entra en la habitación, percibe la irregular forma de su compañero ya dormido bajo las sabanas. Rebusca en su cómoda hasta encontrar unos pantalones de pijama y entra en la cama sin camiseta.

Se da la vuelta para observar el rostro único de Sesshômaru durmiendo, el único momento en que podría catalogarse su expresión como "pacifica", pero se encuentra con dos ojos dorados que lo miran fijamente.

—Apestas a perfume barato —susurra. Y hay molestia en su voz, pero no furia ni atisbo de enfado.

—Me he duchado —se defiende, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo divertido.

—No lo suficiente.

—Que delicadito eres para algunas cosas —acusa, acercándose más a él, que hace una mueca de asco con la boca, provocándole una ligera risa maliciosa.

—No tiene gracia —susurra el otro, gélidamente.

Si las miradas matasen, Naraku estaría muerto y enterrado.

—Si tiene —insiste, alzando una de sus estilizadas manos y posándola en el rostro de su compañero, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla hasta llegar a los labios, que recorre hasta que Sesshômaru llega al límite de su paciencia y atrapa uno de sus dedos entre sus afilados dientes, mordiéndolo con bastante fuerza.

Naraku no hace ningún intento por liberarse del mordisco, ni tampoco ningún gesto de dolor. Se acerca más a él, hasta pegar sus cuerpos y utiliza su mano libre para rodear su cintura. Sesshômaru, ante el movimiento, libera su dígito y lo mira, helado, pero sin moverse.

El de cabello rizado se acerca más, hasta su oído y susurra:

—Bórralo.

Y hasta ahí duró la indiferencia de su compañero.

La expresión de Sesshômaru se transforma en algo primitivo, elemental. Le brillan los ojos y en menos de un minuto está sobre Naraku, destrozándole los labios a mordiscos y apretando su muslo contra su entrepierna, que reacciona a toda velocidad, pese al sexo reciente.

Naraku se abandona y le permite hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo, por muy doloroso que pueda ser.

Jamás se arrepiente de entregarse a él de esa forma, ni siquiera aunque al día siguiente le cueste caminar.

 _TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

En el fondo, Sesshômaru sabe lo muy jodidos que están los dos. Y la clase de relación (si es que lo es) demente que tienen.

También es consciente de que no puede ser de otra forma, no con todo lo que llevan tras ellos.

Esa tarde ha quedado con Miroku, con el que ya lleva más de medio año viéndose y al que le resulta relativamente fácil de soportar, en comparación a otros.

El chico es fisioterapeuta, pero trabaja dando clases de Tai Chi en un gimnasio local. No es demasiado hablador, es tranquilo y cree firmemente en que se puede saber todo sobre una persona con solo mirarla a los ojos.

Sesshômaru sabe que esto último es una patraña o de lo contrario jamás se habría involucrado con él, pero finge relativo interés cada vez que el chico le habla sobre el reflejo del alma en la pupila y cosas así.

Normalmente sus citas transcurren entre una cena amena en restaurantes de nivel medio y sexo fácil, sin complicaciones y no particularmente apasionado.

No es como cuando devora a Naraku y lo hace pedazos con sus propias manos hasta que lo escucha suplicar por más.

Sesshômaru tiene una forma retorcida para el sexo que no aplica dentro del juego, solo con su "contrincante". Nunca llega a herir en exceso físicamente, no le gusta generar dolor, pero necesita _romper_ al hombre que está debajo de él. Necesita verlo quebrarse y quedar a su merced. Lo necesita tanto como el aire que respira y sabe que es algo que solo Naraku puede darle, porque ningún otro puede recomponerse como si no hubiera pasado nada después del orgasmo.

Así que, tras una noche de viernes insulsa con Miroku, regresa al piso el sábado por la mañana, sabiendo que su compañero no llegará hasta la noche del domingo.

Deja el maletín en el despacho blanco y se dirige a la cocina para preparase algo de desayunar.

Mientras el pan se calienta en la tostadora, ojea el correo que Naraku debe haber entrado en algún momento del viernes antes de marcharse y, de repente, sus ojos se encuentran con una carta inesperada.

Una carta desde su pasado.

 _TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Naraku aparca de mala manera en su plaza privada del garaje comunitario y sale del coche a toda prisa, sin ni siquiera coger su maletín, para entrar al ascensor y tocar el botón que da a la última planta.

Los segundos que tarda en llegar se le hacen eternos.

Es sábado por la noche y no estaba en sus planes regresar hasta el domingo. Ha dejado a Jakotsu sin darle ninguna explicación de porqué, cosa que nunca hace, en un Hotel a las afueras de la ciudad en donde estaban de "escapada romántica".

Sabe que le costará caro, que Jakotsu querrá explicaciones y que quizás todo termine entre ellos, pero no le importa.

No le importa, porque Sesshômaru le ha enviado un mensaje.

 _Ven._

Tres letras, no ha hecho falta más, para que Naraku dejara todo lo que estaba haciendo y cruzara la ciudad a toda velocidad en su coche para llegar al piso lo más pronto posible.

Porque Sesshômaru jamás escribe. Nunca. Tan solo dentro de su juego y no para él. Ellos no se envían mensajes, no se llaman, parecen no necesitarse para nada hasta que están en el mismo apartamento. Y ni siquiera ahí, normalmente.

Cuando el ascensor llega a su planta, Naraku ya tiene las llaves en la mano y entra al piso como una exhalación, apenas cerrando la puerta tras él.

Busca a Sesshômaru rápidamente y lo encuentra dormido en el sofá del salón.

Apesta a alcohol. Hay una botella de coñac vacía en la mesita frente al sofá, junto a una copa también vacía. La televisión está encendida y están emitiendo un programa de economía.

Naraku frunce el ceño, todavía más preocupado.

Sesshômaru no suele beber, apenas vino con la comida. Definitivamente no coñac. Y tampoco ve la tele, nunca. No le gusta. Su secretaria, Kagura, se las ve y se las compone cada día de su vida poniendo al tanto a su jefe de absolutamente cualquier cosa que pueda interesarle que hubiera salido en cualquier medio de comunicación. Hay todo un departamento dedicado a la prensa en el bufete de abogados donde trabaja.

Así que a él no le hace ninguna falta ver la televisión. Y siempre la ha despreciado.

Muy preocupado, Naraku se acerca a su compañero y lo toma en brazos, con esfuerzo. El dichoso pesa lo suyo.

A pesar de que tiene el sueño muy ligero, Sesshômaru no parece notar nada cuando lo lleva por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio y lo deja caer en la cama todo lo suavemente que es capaz. Luego lo desviste y le pone uno de sus pulcros pijamas perfectamente doblados de su cajonera.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Sesshômaru se remueve un poco y Naraku se queda paralizado, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Finalmente, el abogado solo susurra un nombre:

—InuYasha…

Naraku se paraliza.

Es mucho más grave de lo que podía haber imaginado.

 _TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Sesshômaru abre los ojos con pesadez y siente que la cabeza va a estallarle. Vuelve a cerrarlos al instante.

La habitación está en penumbras, gracias al cielo. Tras unos cuantos minutos tratando de apagar el martilleo incesante en su cerebro sin éxito rodeando su cabeza con la almohada, siente como alguien entra a la habitación.

Debe ser Naraku, pero le avisó de que estaría fuera todo el fin de semana. ¿Qué hace allí?

—Buenos días, aunque deben ser malos para ti —dice secamente la inconfundible voz de Naraku y Sesshômaru siente como una bandeja es depositada sobre él.

Extrañado, abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que Naraku lo está mirando sentado a un lado de la cama. Identifica la preocupación en su expresión y resopla, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado para coger una de las tostadas que hay sobre la bandeja y dar cuenta de ella, junto con el zumo, antes de tomarse la pastilla que también le ha traído.

Mientras desayuna, ninguno de los dos dice nada. Él realmente no tiene ganas de hablar y Naraku jamás le ha reclamado nada. No tiene ningún derecho. No es como si fueran _algo_.

Cuando termina de comer, Naraku retira la bandeja silenciosamente y sale de la habitación.

Sesshômaru permanece allí sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza desaparece gradualmente hasta dejar de existir. Entonces, se levanta y toma una larga ducha. Mientras el agua resbala por su cuerpo, recuerda la desesperación de la noche anterior y el mensaje, el primero y único, que le envió a su compañero.

Treinta minutos después, encuentra a Naraku en la cocina, seguramente preparando la comida. Esta tan concentrado en lo que sea que está hirviendo en el fuego que no le presta ninguna atención.

Se percata de que la carta (la maldita carta) está a un lado en la repisa. Y, si la memoria no le falla, él la dejó en la mesita frente al televisor.

Así que Naraku tiene que haberla leído.

Se da la vuelta lentamente y, ahora sí, su compañero de piso le está mirando fijamente.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, secamente.

Naraku niega con la cabeza y vuelve a concentrarse en la comida que está preparando.

Sesshômaru lo mira, cabreado, frustrado e irritado, durante aproximadamente dos minutos, antes de cruzar la cocina en dos zancadas, aferrarlo por la muñeca y hacerlo girar hasta quedar frente a frente.

—¿Tienes algo que decir? —cuestiona, con tanta frialdad en su tono de voz que parece como si la temperatura de la estancia disminuyera varios grados.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —pregunta a su vez Naraku, sorprendiéndolo tanto que le suelta la muñeca y retrocede un paso—. Voy a tener que ir de todas formas —continúa diciendo el de cabello rizado, como si no estuviera reaccionando de esa forma tan impropia.

Sesshômaru se queda sin saber que decir. Asiente ligeramente y Naraku vuelve su atención a lo que sea que está cocinando, como si no estuviera pasando nada fuera de lo usual. Como sí que él estuviera preparando la comida para los dos no estuviera completamente fuera de rutina. Como si ellos se molestasen en pasar algún fin de semana en presencia del otro.

El resto del día es igual de surrealista. Comen, en silencio, y después Naraku lo coge por la muñeca y lo sienta en el sofá. Le sirve un té que por lo visto ha preparado al tiempo que la comida y compra una película en el videoclub digital.

Pasan el resto de la tarde viendo El Juez y extrañamente Sesshômaru le presta atención a la película, piden algo para cenar porque al parecer Naraku no está dispuesto a cocinar dos veces el mismo día y Sesshômaru se crío sin pisar una cocina y se van a dormir en un silencio que, por lo menos, se les hace cómodo.

Esa noche no tienen sexo, pero cuando se despiertan la mañana siguiente, sus cuerpos se han acercado tanto durante la noche que pueden sentir la respiración del otro golpear contra su rostro.

 _TBC…_


End file.
